City Lights (Ace A Live episode)
Part 1 (April 13, 2020, 1802 hrs. - south of Tenguu City, Japan) As the Circum-Pacifc Allied Forces are closing in on the city, the Refugee Liberation Front are preparing themselves for a night of intense fighting. Many of their forces set-up defensive positions at the outskirts from the city while the some of the remaining available units were ordered to guard key areas including the Raizen suburbs and the downtown area. In one CPAF battalion, they encountered fierce RLF resistance as they try to open a route to the city. CPAF commander - I need a sitrep. CPAF soldier - We spotted multiple tank positions 500 meters from our position. There is also MG nests within the main roads. CPAF commander - Can you get some of your men to laser-designate the nests and armor? CPAF soldier - We'll try, sir. CPAF commander - Please do. A small number of soldiers were in position to designate the targets for an air strike. When the lasers were turned on, one of the only CPAF planes in the area was ready to do the job. CPAF soldier - We have the target lined up and ready. CPAF pilot - Roger, I have the target on my scope. Moving to attack. As the plane fired its air-to-ground missiles, the fight began to intensify. Both sides slowly began to take casualties. The missiles struck their targets. CPAF pilot - Tank and MG nests destroyed. You may proceed. CPAF soldier - Thank you. We are proceeding. Just then, CPAF fighters entered the area. Shortly after, the RLF entered the fray. CPAF pilot - We have multiple bandits on our scope. Proceed to engage. CPAF pilot - Roger that. Were engaging. A dogfight then ensued over the city. (1807 hrs. - Yokota Air Base, Fussa, Tokyo, Japan) The base was bustling with activity. As many of the fighters are doing their sorties, Shido, Tohka and Daniel were heading to the briefing room. Daniel - This is going to be a night op so visibility will be limited by the darkness. Shido - Yes, cap. Nothing makes things hard than night. Tohka - Is there any changes when we entered thr city? Daniel - Yeah. The local resistance will put back the power on so that we can see. You gotta thank the folks here for putting up underground wiring. Also Shido, rely on your radar and IFF to be safe. Shido - I'll do. Tohka - I'll help Shido as well. I don't want him hurting anyone by accident. Daniel - Good girl. (1815 hrs. - Briefing room) (cue 'Operation') Col. Olsen - Glad you made it here. So I'll show you the details. We will be launching a coordinated attack on two areas, Hokkaido and Tenguu City. At exactly 1845 hrs., the local resistance will end the blackout over the city as planned. Once that happens, our ground forces will enter the city and take control of the enemy HQ. Our mission is to assist them in removing the RLF presence. To do this, we will launch close air support to minimize casualties. We also reported enemy attackers and fighters within the area, so you have to establish air superiority as well. These are what they have at the moment but we have received reports that, while not yet confirmed, there is also a squadron of hi-tech fighters. This may be a chance to deal a heavy blow to the RLF. I wish you luck. Part 2 (1845 hrs. - Tenguu City, Japan) (cue 'Emancipation') CPAF pilot - We need back-up! Enemies are closing in on our twelve! The Archangel Team arrived on the city as the fight rages on. Daniel - Goldstar to AWACS, we're approaching the city at bearing 033. Col. Olsen - Aknowledged. Proceed to surpress enemy defenses. Daniel then radioed a squadron's leader. Daniel - This is Captain Daniel Ortara of the Archangel Squadron, we're here to help. Charlotte - Thanks for the help. I'm Charlotte Dunois of the 94th Tactical Fighter Squadron. Our troops are moving in to the city as we speak and we need some assistance. Daniel - Roger that. Archangels, let's go hunting. Michael - Copy. Rhino, engaging! Shido - Seirei, engaging! Tohka - Princess, engaging! The entire flights broke formation with the same flight procedure. Some of the RLF fighters then broke formation to engage the Archangels. RLF pilot - Pursuing bandit! His plane got a lock on Shido. Daniel - Watch it! Enemy on your six! Shido - I saw him. The RLF pilot fired his missile at him, but Shido evaded the missile. The latter counter-maneuvered before getting a tone. Shido - Archangel 3, Fox 2! The enemy tried to evade but it was hit. Shido - Enemy down! Tohka - Now it's my turn! A few RLF fighters tried to attack Tohka while the latter is in pursuit of an RLF Su-27. RLF pilot - She's on me! She's on me! Tohka began to use her energy attack on the tailpipe. It narrowly missed, but the second attack did it before Tohka began to evade. RLF pilot - Mayday! Mayday! I've been hit! Eject! The pilot bailed out. Tohka - He's done for. The skies were getting crowded as the flight leader decided to give out an order. Daniel - Seirei? Princess? Head for the city. We'll deal with the fighters. Shido - Copy. Tohka - On it. As soon as they complied, they headed for the center of Tenguu. Radio signals were picked up on the way there. CPAF soldier - Move in to that large building and provide back-up for the others. CPAF soldier - Copy that. The duo then saw a few tanks on a highway. Shido then lined his rockets for an attack. Shido - Firing rockets! Almost all of them hit the targets forcing the enemy to retreat. CPAF soldier - Thanks for the support. Everyone, keep moving! RLF soldier - It's no good! We can't stay here! Fall back! RLF soldier - Send some men to the Raizen district! We need to gain some more time. The duo then flew by, which surprised the RLF units. RLF soldier - Where is our support?! They should be here by now! Even the angels are here! RLF soldier - Just hold on for a while longer. The CPAF began closing in on the city center. CPAF soldier - Take the shot Lieutenant Itami, even if you do hit the gates. A rocket was launched at a RLF BTR and it exploded. It wasn't long before an airstrike from Dunois' Mirage finished the other targets. Charlotte - Enemy units disabled. Proceed with the advance. Gunfights continued as CPAF AH-64s and RLF Ka-50s prowled the battlefield looking for targets. Above at high altitudes, dogfighting continued as the Archangel team continued shooting. Daniel - We're making good progress. Keep it up. An RLF missile was fired towards Daniel but it missed. In retaliation, Michael finished off the plane that tried to shoot shoot down using the cannon. Daniel - Thanks for covering my back. Michael - My pleasure, Goldstar. Now, let's look for some buggers. On the ground, the CPAF moved on despite some obstacles. CPAF soldier - Delta 7 here, the west end of the avenue is mined. CPAF soldier - Copy that, Delta 7. Moving to Miyake Street. Shido and Tohka continued to shoot down a few fighters, some of which CAS aircraft. The former aimed his missile at an A-10. Shido - Fox 2! The missile then flew towards the back. It was hit but the plane continued flying. RLF pilot - This is Black 3, get him off me! Tohka then finished the jet off with her attack. RLF pilot - I'm breaking up! Tohka - Enemy down! Humph, those things are tough for you. Shido - Calm down, Tohka. We have time after we finish the op. Not long after, the city was getting quiet. Part 3 The city was somehow in the hands of the CPAF as the RLF resistance is quickly being cleared. Col. Olsen - Most of the enemy forces within Tenguu City has been either eliminated or are withdrawing. Sky is clear. Shido - Whew! Glad that our home is free. I better tell Kotori about this. Michael - You better. Those guys just got a taste of home kicking. Just then, an alarm was sounded. Redwood began to relay the targets. Col. Olsen - Warning! Enemy flight detected at high speed bearing 340! Daniel - I figured you'ld say that that. This is probably gonna cost our repair bill a little extra. Outside the city, four crimson Typhoons of the 10th Fighter Group, Nehemah Squadron, were flying towards the city after their orders are received. Then, flight leader Wilhelm van Durm began to order his men to attack. Nehemah 1 - Nehemah 1 to all craft, time to hunt some wild angels. Down them all! Nehemah pilot - Roger! The Typhoons then turned right towards Tenguu for a dogfight. (cue 'Contact') Col. Olsen - Archangel Team, we cannot authorize a retreat. Intercept them! Then, radar contacts appeared closer to Goldstar and Rhino's position. Col. Olsen - Wait! We have multpile bandits approaching at 160! Of all the times! Daniel - Shido, Tohka! You are the only ones standing in the way between victory and defeat! Get 'em! Shido - Copy that! Tohka - We'll do. Then, the Nehemahs approached Shido and Tohka at the front. Nehemah 1 - Mercenary pilots! Shido - So, I guess no warm welcome? Nehemah 1 - You people have no business flying here, not that the suffering continues! The opponents broke formation to engage the two flyers in a dogfight. Shido - They're flying Typhoons, Tohka. Don't underestimate these guys. Tohka - Those guys with red? Alright then, I will. The then began to engage defensively as one Nehemah unit fired his missile. Nehemah pilot - Fox 3! Shido noticed the missile flying towards him at the front before proceeding to evade. The missile missed before more volleys are launched. Shido - More of them?! He then maneuvered hard to dodge them. Tohka - Shido, they're getting close to you! Shido - I saw them. He then turned towards the attackers while the enemy planes tried to shoot. Nehemah 1 - What is he doing? Is he trying to shoot us down?! Shido armed his remaining guns at one of the planes. Shido - Firing guns! The bullets hit one of the Typhoons before exploding. Nehemah pilot - One of our planes has been shot down! He'll pay for this. Shido - Tohka! Tohka - He's mine! Using her Angel, she slashed another one after evading some fire. Nehemah pilot - Ugh! Screwed up! Nehemah 1 - Why you... The leader then aimed for Shido with his weapons while his wingman aimed for Tohka. A dogfight similar to jousting ensued. Then, Shido fired a hail of bullets at the Typhoon. Shido - Enemy down! Nehemah 1 - I've been hit! That low-life mercenary... Nehemah pilot - The captain's down! Tohka then began to slash the plane with her broadsword. A direct energy attack finally finished it off. Col. Olsen - All enemy reinforcements are down. Looks like that's the last of them. Tohka - Whew! That's tough. Shido - I wouldn't expect that. These guys sure are skilled. A radio transmission from their other teammates was received. Daniel - Hey, guys! How's the situation. Shido - The aces are down on our part. Daniel - I appreciate your work. You're position as an 'ace' has now been cemented. Michael - By the way Princess, We are training you to be a pilot so that you can fly with Seirei with experience. Tohka - Ah! Thank you very much! Michael - My pleasure. Alright, that settles that. It wasn't long before a transmission from Dunois was received. Charlotte - Archangel Squad, thank you for the help. We have liberated Tenguu City. Cheering was heard in the city as the pilots, civilians and soldiers began to sing a song of freedom. Tohka also joined in. (cue 'USEA National Anthem -Hymn of Liberty-') (End)